1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode display device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Among display devices, an organic light emitting diode display is of a flat panel design and self-luminous.
An organic light emitting diode display is equipped with a self-luminous organic light emitting diode to display an image. A display unit including a plurality of organic light emitting diodes is functionally degraded when exposed to moisture and oxygen, and hence a technique for suppressing the permeation of external moisture and oxygen by sealing a display unit is required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.